Guess that Vocaloid: DaveJohn Edition
by animexpert-Shizen
Summary: Part of my in-process Guess that Vocaloid series. AU. In which Dave's world come crashing down on what should have been the happiest day of his life. Don't like Vocaloid? Just read for the story.


Guess That Vocaloid: DaveJohn Edition.

If you get the Vocaloid song this is based on correct, I'll give you virtual cookies! :D And idk, if you want you can request something from me if you want. :)

* * *

A self-composed tone awoke a sandy-blonde. The grumpy male grumbled and recklessly slapped his hand around the top of his nightstand. When he managed to grasp the source of (awesome) music, he brought the screen down to his half-opened scarlet irises. He spotted the date and time, August 14th, 12:28 P.M.

"Really overslept. Oh well." He then turned his attention to the small notification on his screen. A message from a friend. He slid his thumb across the iPhone screen, before tapping in his passcode, then squinting his eyes at the bright light.

"H3Y, TOD4YS TH3 D4Y YOU G3T TO S33 JOHN, R1GHT?"

He quickly flipped the phone to the side, resulting in a bigger screen. He was too tired to type with the smaller buttons. And it's not like anyone would find out... Right? He did a quick look around his room to make sure his brother wasn't there, judging him using the larger buttons like a dork. Satisfied with his scope-out, he turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"yeah"

"TH4TS 4LL YOU H4V3 TO S4Y? 8[" then a follow up message, "NO, 'yeah im excited' OR 'i cant wait' 1 TH1NK YOUR3 TRY1NG TOO H4RD TO 4CT COOL 8] STR1D3R!"

"thats all I have to say and i dont act because im just always cool"

"31TH3R W4Y, 1 HOP3 YOU H4V3 4 GOOD T1M3, G3T R34DY FOR JOHNS 4DORK4BL3N3SS 8]"

"whatever you say terezi" he clicked off his phone and wiped his eyes before kicking his legs over the side of his mattress and putting on a pair sunglasses, thankful for the sudden darkness, as it was cloudless outside, and scorching, and Summer,

and Texas.

To be honest, Dave was almost giddy with happiness. His best friend was coming over today to hang out with him, which, to normal teens would be a regular occurrence, but John Egbert was someone he had met online. And even though the cute little nerd lived all the way in Washington State, he had always considered him his closest companion. The miles that separated them were nothing in the blonde's mind.

He nearly jumped up when his phone began beeping again, but of course he stopped himself.

Being so easily frightened isn't cool.

This time the notification was a reminder, telling him it was 1:00 P.M.: exactly one hour until Egbert's plane would come. He stood up, reaching his arms up to the sky and cracking his back a few times before proceeding to also crack his knuckles. He yawned before trudging down the steps for some breakfast, or, lunch rather.

After his meal of left over pizza and apple juice, a very important part of everyday life, he made his way back to his room with 45 minutes to spare. He threw on his favorite CD-decorated shirt, and a pair of basic grey jeans, not to mention his awesome red shoes as well. After combing his hair, and brushing his teeth, have taken a shower last night in preparation, there was no way to avoid it anymore; he had to face his brother.

Dave was certain Bro wouldn't drive him anywhere without having a strife first. So the teen got his katana ready, stalking down the hall and ready for a life-staking battle. So, to say he was surprised when he heard a loud car horn outside, and his sibling yelling at him to come outside, would be an understatement. He peeked out the window, his bro seeing his attempt at spying and giving the little Strider a wave before hitting the horn twice more.

"Put that thing away." The elder blonde commanded Dave as soon as he entered the car. "And don't play dumb little man, I know you have a sword with you." He smirked when his assumption was confirmed, as his little brother set a Japanese blade in the middle of his chair and the center consul in the car. "Seriously Davey, what kind of person would I be if I ruined your big day. That's not cool at all."

"I can't believe I ever doubted you Bro."

* * *

"Dave!" A black haired teen nearly sprinted across the airport floor, the pristine white tiles showing the reflection of the slightly buck-toothed boy, wearing his goofy rectangular glasses and a rather dorky outfit, consisting of a white t-shirt with a green ghost on it, and a pair of cute grey cargo shorts, all tied together with a pair of basic sporty-shoes. He stopped right in front of the blonde, holding two grey suitcases, which he quickly dropped with a unison _thud_. The shorter of the two then threw his arms around Dave's neck, burying his face in the other's chest. Honestly, the Strider was a bit confused. Only when he heard a large sniffle then a sharp inhale of breath did he realize that John was crying.

"Aw shit Egderp, don't start with the waterworks." He placed an awkward hand on his friend's messy locks, trying to somehow comfort the boy.

"I-I'm just so happy to see you! I was beginning to think we'd never meet in person!" John tilted his head up, looking into dark black shades, whilst the owner of said glasses resisted the urge to blush at the pure, dear jegus, adorkableness of his companion. He was just so... So... So damn cute, especially now when his big blue eyes were shimmering and his face was formed into such a look of stupid joy. His head then returned to its original spot: buried in Dave's pectoral muscles. He looked to his brother for help, who just gave a knowing smirk before picking up the smaller boy's luggage.

"Since you'll be staying with us i'll go unpack this all, okay? You two..." He transferred one bag to his other hand before he dug inside his pants pocket. When he pulled his gloved-hand out again, there was a fifty dollar bill in his grasp. He gave it to his little brother before picking up the dropped bags and beginning to walk out to his car. "Go treat yourself to something nice!"

"B-Bro! What do I do about this?" The blonde teen hissed as he tried to pry John's arms from his waist. A shrug as his brother just continued to leave. Dave looked down once again at his sniffling friend and sighed. "I can't believe I ever trusted you Bro."

* * *

"Aww come on, just let me see them once!"

"No John."

"Please?!"

"No."

"Aww but Daaaaaaaaaveeee~!"

"No." The two teens had decided it would be best to walk around town, the taller of the two showing his companion around the familiar neighborhood. Currently, John was trying to persuade his friend into taking off his sunglasses; after all, he'd never seen Dave's eyes. Currently, they were seated on an old swing set, part of an abandoned park the red-irised male used to play in as a child. Traffic whizzed at the nearby intersection, and there was construction going on nearby; you could tell from the buzz of machinery and clunks and bangs of large pieces of metal being set down and picked up. The blonde's house really wasn't that far from where they were either, but it was the top of a pretty big apartment complex so the walking distance was probably the same as a few miles away because of all the damn steps.

"I'll let you pet Casey!"

"Casey?" The black haired boy held up a small yellow salamander, which looked around, presumably planning an escape.

"Put that poor thing down." Dave frowned and took another spoonful of his tub of ice cream, which he got earlier when John got a cheeseburger, not in the mood for sweets.

"Casey's not a 'poor thing'! He's happy being my pet, right Casey?" the amphibian's tongue lashed out and apparently Egbert took this as a yes because he giggled and looked at his companion with an, "I told you so" face.

"I'm just saying it's baking here. I don't think salamanders do too well in heat like this without water." The taller of the two shrugged, while the other frowned.

"You do have a point…" He then sighed and looked rather disheartened before running his pointer finger along the lizard-like animal's back. "I really do hate the summer time, especially when it's so hot like it is here." Dave couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at that statement. "But, I mean, it's okay when I'm here with you though" He gave his best friend an adorable smile, but for some reason the Texan thought he saw a flicker of sorrow in the sparkling pools.

"What do-" suddenly the salamander wriggled from John's grasp, dropping to the ground.

"Casey!" The teen jumped to his feet, his blonde companion scoffing as the amphibian crawled away faster than someone could think possible. What he didn't expect, was his chum going after the slimy animal. He sighed and slowly rose to his feet, ready to walk after his friend to make sure he didn't get lost. Only he froze in his tracks when he turned to the road, John screaming, _screaming bloody murder_, before a truck that must have weighed at least a ton barreled over his fragile body, blood spraying everywhere like a water balloon had burst as it ripped his small frame to pieces.

Suddenly everything just stopped in Dave's world. He dropped his snack, before falling to his knees, barely holding himself up with his arms. The sight, the sounds, and _the smell, _the smell of blood boiling and baking on the heated asphalt of a summer road, it was all just… _horrifying. _

"J… J-J… John…" It was a whisper, barely audible to his self. He felt his throat closing; the haze of the sweltering summer day and the pure trauma he had just undergone choked him. This wasn't supposed to happen. This should have never occurred. This kind of thing only happens in movies and videogames and stupid books. It shouldn't be happening, yet it is. "Why… Why…"

"This is reality, Dave Strider." He whipped his head around, and saw… Himself. This new persona was in what appeared to be pink pajamas, and seemed to be half transparent. "This will always happen. You cannot change it." The real Dave wasn't sure when he started to cry, but it only added to his tightening throat.

Which is why he was so surprised when he felt a scream rip through his vocal chords:

"_Like _hell _I can't!" _And suddenly everything went black, save for a wall, covered in bright white clocks in front of him. He saw the odd pajama-wearing freak that looked just like him smear a familiar red liquid on a random clock, the ticking sounding even louder. He covered his aching ears as the sound grew to almost roaring decibels.

* * *

Dave Strider shot up, sitting up in his bed. His breathing was heavy and shallow, and he had broken out in a cold sweat. He looked around, panicking and freaking out, before realizing he was just in his room. He quickly swiped his phone off of his nightstand, clicking the main menu button so that the lock screen was displayed, and he had never been more relieved to see a time before in his life:

August 14th, 12:04 P.M.

He breathed a giant sigh of relief and layed back down onto his pillow. He felt as if the weight of the world was just lifted from his shoulders. Sure, he's had his share of night terrors, I mean, hasn't everyone? But that one was just far too real for his tastes. The blonde ran a hand through his hair and frowned in disgust. That shower last night was for nothing because now he was sweaty and sticky and probably smelt like a zoo. He got up and grumbled before getting together a towel and his clothes. He hated changing before breakfast but he didn't want to risk his brother seeing him so disheveled.

It's kind of funny, and kind of creepy at the same time, because after breakfast, he brushed his teeth and brushed his hair once more, at 12:28, he got a text from Terezi. The same text he got in his dream, so he texted the same thing he did in his dream, and got the same response. The same conversation occurred, and the only difference was he had a few extra minutes to listen to his IPod, before going to face his bro and from that point on, everything that happened in his dream happened again.

_Everything. _But, he wouldn't let it end the same way.

He felt his skin crawl when John had dropped Casey, and stood up. He quickly, and rather desperately, grabbed the shorter boy's wrist.

"I think we should leave." He stated bluntly, but John was more distracted by the fact that his pistachio icecream had tipped over, got on Dave's jeans and fell to the ground.

"Your food…" the blonde glanced down and thought that was as good of an excuse as any to go home.

"Oh, fuck. Come on, let's go home. I don't want to smell like candy all day." John giggled and nodded.

"Of course Mr. Coolkid." He rolled his eyes, his voice dripping in sarcasm, and took his hand out of Dave's gasp before walking along the sidewalk. His companion sighed in relief and began following the boy, until the two both froze.

"**Watch out!**" A large, rather burly voice barely reached their ears, but the desperation was enough to stop them. They looked up, as many people around them had been doing, and John made that desperate noise again.

The agonizing scream that had haunted his friend's mind since last night.

A metal rod from a construction project pierced his body, blood spewing from the puncture site. The injured boy was throw to the ground; he was pinned to the ground by the pole. It had hit the boy at such an angle that it was undoubtedly piercing several organs, without immediately killing him. The black-haired teen's breathing was a terrible wet noise as he tried to balance himself on his elbows so his face wasn't buried in the ground. Dave didn't think twice before running to his side, seeing that damn red liquid running out the side of his friends mouth…

But, that wasn't the weirdest part.

John… John was… He was certain of it.

John was smiling.

"Love… you." And with that, his head rather unceremoniously dropped to the ground, a sound _thud _resonating through the now silent world.

"This is reality Dave Strider," Same similar persona, same ominous voice, same words. "This will always happen. You cannot change it." Just like the last time, Dave was choking. His dying friend's head lying near lifeless in his arms. And everything turned black, John faded away from him. He saw the same wall of clocks, only now two were covered in blood. The ticking, the haunting _terrible ticking _made him want to wail and sob. And he wished this was all a dream. He wished he would wake up and tomorrow would go perfectly but… but he knew it wasn't and that it wouldn't.

* * *

Dave Strider shot awake, immediately looking at his phone. August 14th, 12:04 P.M. He crashed his fist against the top of his nightstand in frustration, _failed again._

But this time he had a plan.

And when his plan to drive home with Bro was shattered, via John being a dork and saying he wanted to see the town, he formulated a new one.

* * *

"Come on run faster" Dave was currently dragging his poor friend along with him. He was practically sprinting down city blocks, careful to keep John close and careful to keep him away from any kind of danger.

"Why are we going so fast?" His companion squeaked as he actually had to jump over a rock, which surely would have resulted in injury if he had tripped on it.

"I know this diner that closes early so we need to rush." John sighed but complied, a bit irritated at the other teen. Little did he know that Dave was actually just heading home, wanting to lock him and John in his room until this day passed. He could always say that he was being sarcastic and that it was just ironic that he actually believed him.

"This is an apartment complex!" John exclaimed with a huff.

"Shut up."

"You're being mean, you know?"

"And here I thought you knew me. Where have you been the past forever?" His companion sighed _again_, and the blonde took this as acceptance. As he stood in front of the large doors of a very familiar building, he just now noticed how he had kept a firm grasp on the other's hand this whole time. He looked back at his friend and saw how his blue eyes were locked on their intertwined fingers, with a cute color of pink decorating his face. It was almost enough to make Dave blush as well, _almost_. But of course, that's not cool, so he didn't. "Hurry up."

A few dozen steps later, and John was completely out of breath. "Why… can't… elevator?" He couldn't even properly formulate his sentences.

"Out of order. But they never fix the goddamn thing. God, you're a wimp. Pick up the pace."

"Aren't you just… a ray of sunshine?"

"Glad you finally understand." Their floor was only a few flights away, and Dave's heart was pumping, not because of the steep squeaking steps, but because he was so excited to finally be away from it all.

Yet fate is a cruel mistress.

Suddenly, a large and unsettling _snap_ was heard, and the two best friends' hands untangled as John fell backwards, down a long flight of cement stairs. He had literally taken a wrong step and placed his foot right where the stairs had been beginning to crumble.

And the scream. There that damn scream was again.

The small body of his companion bashed violently against the incredibly hard surface, his head then flew back, as soon as his spine made contact, and following suit, his skull crashed firmly again the grey slab. His legs then contorted, flying over his head, causing his body to start rolling down the steps backwards. He roughly landed at the base of the stairs, Dave running down to check his condition, even if he already knew he'd be half-dead, if not gone already.

"John! John!" He grasped his friend's shoulders, and the black-haired teen barely managed to open his eyes a crack, blood oozing from the back of his head, and a few scratches and gashes miscellaneously sprinkles across his skin. Marks that undoubtedly would have become bruises, if he would live, covered his arms and legs. He just looked so… pathetic; it made his friend's heart lurch.

"D… Da… Dave." A small smile, and that same kind of speech that reminded you of someone talking with their mouth half full of water.

"Don't die on me! Don't die; I won't let you!"

"Love… You." The shorter boy's boy became nothing but weight in Dave's arms, as John went completely limp. Tears streamed down the blonde's cheeks, and at this point, his brother could have been watching, and he wouldn't have stopped.

"This is reality Dave Strider. This will always happen. You cannot change it."

The same blackness. The same bright white clocks. Only this time three were smeared with crimson.

* * *

This became more than a regular occurrence. Every morning he would wake up. Every morning it would be around noon on August 14th, and every day, despite anything he did, John would die in some kind of freak accident. He had seen it happen so many times, so much blood, so much gore, the sights, smells, God, even the _scream _didn't affect him anymore. What weighed on his soul so much, were the love confessions. Almost half of John's deaths truly ended when he smiled and said that he loved Dave. And although he felt the same way, they made him want to throw up.

Because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't give Egbert the happy ending he deserved.

Death after agonizing death, Dave pushed on. He gave every single day his best effort. If John knew just how many days he went through, over and over and over again, months, years, _decades even, _he certainly would think of him as the best friend ever.

Once again staring at a wall, full of blood-stained clocks, Dave rubbed his eyes. He never realized this before now, but he was just…

He was so tired.

He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. It didn't matter if he stayed home or feigned illness or forced his companion into the car with him, John always died right in front of him, yet far enough that Dave couldn't do a thing to stop it.

And he was tired of that.

And he was tired of the love he couldn't even get a chance to return.

And he was tired of him being the only one to know of the occurrence.

And he was just tired of thinking of different plans, plotting different ways around his friend's death, trying in vain every time.

Of course, there was the obvious solution to this problem, and Dave wasn't going to end this story any other way.

_I was trying to avoid such a cliché, but…_

* * *

"You do have a point…" John sighed in disappointment before petting the yellow salamander with his index. "I really do hate the summer time, especially when it's so hot like it is here." Dave forced an eyebrow raise at that statement. "But, I mean, it's okay when I'm here with you though" He gave his best friend an adorable smile, but for some reason the Texan knew he saw sorrow behind those crystal blue eyes.

"… Listen, I-" suddenly the salamander wriggled from John's grasp, dropping to the ground.

"Casey!" The teen jumped to his feet, his blonde companion smiling a bit before sprinting after him.

It felt like hell.

Around 2,000 pounds barreling over his fragile teenage body.

In all honestly, Dave wasn't that much better when it came to facing up to the truck than John, whom he had pushed out of the way of the vehicle. Immediately upon impact, his sunglasses flew off his face, the bumper of the automobile ramming into his stomach, resulting in a few fractured bones and, no doubt about it, a lot of punctured organs. He felt a terrible burning sensation rip through his trachea, hearing the sound of his own bones crunching and piercing his lungs. He flew back at least ten feet, rolling a bit on the street before finally resting on his back in a pool of his own blood. Dave could barely keep his eyes open, but he managed to look up at his friend's sobbing face.

_Such a dork. Letting himself cry like that._

"Dave! Be okay; you have to be okay! Dave I-" John stopped talking when his blonde friend slowly reached up, running a thumb along his soft face, brushing away a tear, but leaving a streak of blood. Honestly, the dying male was surprised all of his limbs weren't broken.

"I love you too." _So that's what it feels like. _Now his voice sounded as if he was drowning on his own speech. To say John was surprised would be a large understatement. His eyes grew wide and Dave knew exactly how he was feeling; his throat was closing up, his thoughts were running wild in his head, he was asking why this had to happen, and he was just wishing for a happy ending.

So Dave used the rest of his strength to balance his beaten body on his elbows, his lips meeting John's in a chaste kiss before he felt the remaining might leave his body. Yet even at that, laying on the ground, seconds away from his heart just completely stopping, he knew what he say, and it almost made his crimson eyes tear up again.

Because there was a half-transparent version of John next to the real thing, wearing what looked to be yellow pajamas as he stated that it was destiny.

* * *

A teenage boy awoke panicked from his slumber. He sat straight up, feeling tears run down his face. "Failed again." He muttered, putting his pair of prescription glasses on. Fumbling around desperately, he grabbed his dad's PDA, that he was allowed to borrow, and check the time.

August 14th 12:03. He lent back in his airplane seat and wiped his eyes, petting the Salamander cradled in his hand.

* * *

This one's for you Julia! :D I hope you liked It!


End file.
